narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Itachi 24
Reguards to a char Do you mean as in making a person up? --KamiYomi 03:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Uchiha Creation By the sharingan you created, it looks like you are planning to create an Uchiha. So, I must warn you that Uchiha have been banned and no more may be created. --Thepantheon 18:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Well I read your Neo Rasengan jutsu page and I just wanted to tell you that in naruto there is 5 elements and sharpen your jutsu description and spelling--YaijunRinnegan 18:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh and if you wanna make a Ryzuka Yumogashi Or Aranzol Clan character good ahead Yumogashis are Crystal Release Users Ryuzuka Clan Read that for info And Aranzol's use soul release ask me if you wanna know more about each of the individual clan --YaijunRinnegan 21:11, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Go ahead just don't make it godmodded--YaijunRinnegan 02:27, December 30, 2009 (UTC) 4 tomoes around a slit pupil and over a white centric circle and the iris color depends if it's turquoise it possible for the user to gain the Reigan which allows soul release and the reigan iris is purple and within the iris is a spell circle which glows when using soul release and the reigan heightens the normal abilities of the seijuugan making people think the user is part of the hyuga clan.--YaijunRinnegan 02:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) On a chart i seen on the naruto.wikia.com it says it made out of eart and lightning and what do your character to look like cause ill make the infobox for you. You just make the page--YaijunRinnegan 02:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh yea and most Ryuzuka are either shinobi( most are sword users) or priest(IDK)--YaijunRinnegan 02:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hyden Ryuzuka there you go--YaijunRinnegan 03:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC)a your phoenix release is pretty much blaze release and did you use Hyden Ryuzuka yet cause i could use him for my new release--YaijunRinnegan 03:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) About Your Article Your article that I marked for deleation has a reason to be deleated. However, it can be saved. It is poorly organized and lacks the quality we need on Naruto Fanon. If you would like to continue this talk, write on my talk page. Your character is fine, but needs to be cleaned up. Naruto Fanon is undergoing a massive "clean up" that I am deeply involved in. I am sorry for any problems I have caused you. The tag for deleation will be romoved, but a clean up one will be added. NF RPr 19:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Chatango http://narutofanon.chatango.com/ This is the place to find all of the most reknown Naruto Fanon. I can tell you in detail here. Get an account and join our talks. NF RPr 20:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Deleation The article that I marked for deleation earlier has been removed. It was againt the policy of the wikia. By this I mean the writing style was not up to par. NF RPr 19:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok is your character sharingan implanted or was he born with it well they banned uchihas from this wikia and i think your suppose to ask permission from a adminYaijunRinnegan 23:36, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I have a idea you could make your own dojutsu which allows you to use blaze release and do stuff like the seijuugan or sharingan YaijunRinnegan 23:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Lol no prob you call me friend once you create your character We can rp and you can join Keishi a group of strong shinobi Kado Ryuzuka is making to kill Haseo Hyuga but thats if you only want to join.YaijunRinnegan 23:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Go this website http://narutofanon.chatango.com/ and create a account then ask a adminYaijunRinnegan 23:55, January 30, 2010 (UTC) And luck is on your side 2 admins are on right now YaijunRinnegan 23:55, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Those are sharingan techniques YaijunRinnegan 23:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Well ask permission on the website I gave youYaijunRinnegan 23:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) K i have a good the name of the doujutsu is takagan(Hawk eyes) it allows the user to storm release and the abilities similar to the byakugan and it goes perfectly to your character since hislast name istakashashi which means eagle bridge or other meanings oh yea here's a website where i get my japenese words http://www.freedict.com/onldict/jap.html [[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan] 00:09, January 31, 2010 (UTC)] uh ok did you go to the chatango website so they can tell you how to make stuff--YaijunRinnegan 00:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) If you don't mind could I edit the Takagan article--YaijunRinnegan 01:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Dark Release it pretty much another name for Yang Release so if your going to have that go ahead and have Yin Release ^^--YaijunRinnegan 01:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) There you go Takagan & Dante Takahashi--YaijunRinnegan 01:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Just give me the names of the jutsu and I'll add them(i would tell you how but im a bad teacher)--YaijunRinnegan 01:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Lesson Ok when you edit article you with a template on it you should see a green puzzle piece press source you should see lots of words so you copy and paste a link from naruto.wikia.com then you will do this: to the jutsu [space Name of the jutsu] yea becareful you dont delete the template and btw if you want a better lesson ask tentailedfoxYaijunRinnegan 02:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Just correct your spelling, proper english and punctuation cause one of my characters almost got deleted because of those reasonsYaijunRinnegan 03:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Um go to Kado Ryuzuka and read the descriptionYaijunRinnegan 03:06, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Add on where i left off Dante TakahashiYaijunRinnegan 03:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC)